Goodbye, Inuyasha
by Jystexlo
Summary: After being left behind again while Inuyasha searches for Kikyo, Kagome feels the need to tell him something that she's been thinking about for a long time. Reading the author's note is recommended, no hate please, R/R !


**A/N: Hey guys, so I've been rewatching Inuyasha and I realized that even though I love the Inuyasha and Kagome ship, it had seemed like Inuyasha never loved Kagome the way that he had loved Kikyo. I respect his feelings, but I always feel so sad (to the point of crying) whenever he leaves Kagome in search of his past lover. Not to mention Kagome's endless supply of patience for him whenever he does leave her alone. I think that one of the reasons I respect Kagome so much is how despite her own feelings, she encourages Inuyasha to search for Kikyo because she knows how much it pains him to be apart from her. Anyways, I wrote this because it was just so heartbreaking for me to watch Kagome being left behind again and again throughout the series. It might have some mistakes and might not seem rough, because I haven't had the time to revise it. I'll be coming back to this story in the future to change a few things up, and correct the mistakes there is. Sorry for the long author's note, I hope you enjoy the story! **

_Goodbye, Inuyasha_

XXX

Inuyasha came out of the small hut that they were staying at for the night, his golden eyes scanning the hills until it rested upon Kagome. She sat alone on the grass, staring up at the night sky.

He silently walked towards her, sitting himself down on the grass - not too far away, but too close either. He had just came back from meeting with Kikyo in the woods, once again leaving Kagome behind to wonder what had happened between them.

"Kagome…" He started, but stopped when he saw the sad expression on her face. "...are you mad?"

Kagome stayed silent, shaking her head so slightly that Inuyasha almost missed it. She still looked at the sky, making no movements to make eye contact with the white haired half demon.

The pair sat in silence, as the winds rustled the leaves on the tree beside them, and the moon became visible behind the clouds.

"I once told you that I wanted to stay beside you," Kagome said suddenly, surprising Inuyasha. "Even if my feelings for you are never going to be returned.

"I'm not mad at you for meeting Kikyo, Inuyasha. I'm mad at myself for always being upset at you when you come back."

Inuyasha stared at her solemn face, watching as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Even if I don't want to, my mind always trick me into thinking that I have a chance with you - a chance that you'll love me back the way I do for you. Then I see the way that you look at Kikyo, and I know..." Kagome chuckles, a tear rolling down her cheek. "... I know that we weren't meant to be. What a cruel trick that is, huh?"

Inuyasha's heart almost broke hearing Kagome so upset, yet he said nothing to her as she continued.

"I've never told you this before, but when Naraku kidnapped me, he had found an evil part deep inside my heart…" she said. "... and evil part of me that exists only because of you, Inuyasha."

She turned her head towards him, revealing tears flowing continuously down her cheeks, dropping down onto her uniform, dampening the fabric.

"I never wanted to feel this way, but the jealousy that I feel whenever you see - or even talk about Kikyo is unbearable, you know? There are even times where I-" Kagome sobbed into her hand, making Inuyasha's heart break even more. "I wished that she was gone, and that feeling makes me feel so much more evil than Naraku himself."

Kagome took in a deep shaky breath, wiping away the snot and tears collected on her face with her sleeve.

"I understand that your bond with Kikyo is unbreakable, Inuyasha…" Kagome said, scooting over towards Inuyasha and placing her hand on his cheek. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight, making her skin look paler than it already was. Inuyasha released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone here - especially you, but I can see that all I'm doing is interfering with your relationship with Kikyo."

At this point, Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Did he love Kikyo? Or did he love Kagome? He cursed himself as Kagome's face fell, no doubt from the lack of responses he gave her.

"I'm going home, Inuyasha." Kagome said finally. She dropped her hand that was resting on his cheek. "For good."

Without letting him project his opinion, she stood up and brushed away the dirt that collected on her skirt.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." She said, turning towards him with a smile. The smile was nothing like the ones she gave him before. It was forced, soulless, as if it was one of a dead corpse.

As if on instinct, Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed her hand before she could walk away. "Why? You promised you would stay by my side!" He shouted, tugging on her hand to turn her around. "Who am I supposed to protect when you're gone? Who's supposed to tell me to sit when I'm bullying Shippo? You said you'll never leave me, so why?!"

Kagome turned around, tears once again gathering in her eyes.

"Because I love you!" Kagome cried. "But I have no future with you, Inuyasha! I want to have a life with a husband and children that i can take care of, and as much as I want you to be with me, it's evident that your love for Kikyo is stronger than any feelings you harbor for me!"

Inuyasha gripped her hand even tighter when she tried to pull away. "What if I told you I loved you right now? What if I told you that my feelings for Kikyo are gone, and that I want to have a future with you?"

Kagome wiped away the tears that didn't seem to be stopping from her face with her free hand. "That would be what I've always wanted…." Kagome started. "..but it'll be like living in a life of lies."

Inuyasha's grip loosened after hearing that, giving her the perfect opportunity to pull away.

"If Kikyo was still alive, we never would've met." Kagome said. "And even if we did, there is no chance of you ever having feelings for me. If you told me you loved me tonight, it'll be because you were forced to say it to me, which feels even worse than not saying it at all. Even if you loved me, we both know that your love for me will never compare to the love you have for Kikyo!" Kagome cried, her feet slowly backing away from the white haired hanyou.

"Even if you loved me…" she whispered, her breaths shallow and her voice shaky. "I know that you'll always love her more, no matter what."

Kagome turned around, not wanting him to see her broken soul through her eyes. "We have no future together, Inuyasha." She repeated, which tore apart Inuyasha's heart like it was paper. "It's time for me to leave you be."

Then she walked away, not even sparing a single glance back at the boy that she used to love.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha."

XXX

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! **


End file.
